Questions
by rasberrypumpkin27
Summary: A series of random one-shots around Naru and Mai with questions serving as the writing prompts


***So I am currently having trouble on how to proceed with some of my stories. **

***So I am doing this so I might get inspired and stop the writer's block with those stories. **

***Don't own anything**

**Question 1: Were you jealous?**

"What is wrong?" she asked her boyfriend of two months as she came to sit next to him at the empty table. He didn't respond. "Seriously, what is up with you?"

"Nothing is wrong Mai," Naru argued.

"Sure doesn't seem like it," Mai responded.

"You don't know anything," Naru spat.

"Are you really going to be like that? I don't know why you are mad, much less with me. You are supposed to be happy and celebrating that Lin and Madoka have finally gotten married."

"I am happy for them."

"I don't think you are doing a good job of expressing it since all you are doing is sulking in your seat," Mai reprimanded him.

"I am not sulking, I am just observing everything from my seat," Naru said.

"Right, when you have finally calmed down, come and find me," Mai said as she left to go find her dancing partner.

Little did Mai know that Mai's dancing partner, Kenta, was the reason why Naru was sulking.

~Two hours before~

Naru didn't dance and Mai knew that but she would have thought that Naru would have made an exception since it was Lin's and Madok's wedding but that wasn't the case. Once the married couple opened the dance floor, several guests joined them as well. Mai wanted to dance with her boyfriend but Naru refused to dance. He didn't even relent when Mai pouted which was unusual because he usually did when she pouted. So the couple sat there for an hour, all the while Mai tried to convince her boyfriend to at least dance with her for one minute and she would stop bothering him. Still, Naru refused. After the second hour, Mai gave up trying to convince him and ended up sulking along with him, until a boy with messy brown hair and hazel eyes asked her to dance. He introduced himself as Kenta. Mai was so bored, that she ended up accepting the invitation to dance since Naru refused to dance with her. Mai didn't think Naru would be bothered if she danced with Kenta since she would then stop annoying him to dance with her. As she left, she didn't see Naru narrow his eyes at the boy, nor did she see how he clenched his fists with anger.

He watched as her light blue and strapless dress flowed when Kenta twirled her on the dance floor, her slightly curled hair also flowing freely. For the next hour, he could not stop looking at _his_ Mai with the Kenta guy. They seemed to be having a really good time and Naru couldn't help but hate they were having a good time. He knew he shouldn't have been wishing that she would not be having fun without him, but he couldn't help it.

~Present~

He watched as Mai went to dance with Kenta once again, still feeling uneasy watching Mai with some other guy. He did not want to admit that he was jealous.

"You know it is all about compromise Naru," Masako said as she sat next to him. Naru didn't respond to Masako's comment. Though Naru and Masako got along better, he still felt a little uncomfortable being around her. "Your jealous," Masako simply stated.

"I'm not," Naru said, without taking his eyes of Mai dancing with Kenta.

"I have been jealous before Naru, so I can tell that you are," Masako replied. "If you had agreed to dance with her, she wouldn't be dancing with him. I suggest that you dance with her because either way you will be suffering. You might not like dancing but at least you will be with Mai. If you don't dance, you will suffer as well because you will have to continue to watch your girlfriend dance with some guy," Masako said as she finally got up and left.

Naru didn't want to admit it, but what she said made a lot of sense. He made his decision and went to the dance floor.

Kenta had started twirling Mai, when Naru caught Mai in mid-twirl. She looked up at Naru in surprise as he spoke to Kenta, "If you don't mind, I will be dancing with my girlfriend now," Naru said, as he glared at Kenta.

Kenta stepped aside and flashed Mai a smile before he said, "We were right, and you were wrong Mai. Maybe I'll get the last dance later?"

"You will be disappointed because Mai's last dance will be with me," Naru said.

"Naru, don't be so rude," Mai scolded.

"I am just merely stating the truth,"

"I'll just leave you now," Kenta said, a grin on his face as he made his way out of the dance floor.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Mai asked as she wrapped her arms around Naru's neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"What did Kenta mean by 'we were right and you were wrong'?"

"Hey! I asked you a question first," Mai huffed.

"So?" Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Kenta is actually a friend of Yasu's and he told Kenta to ask me to dance because he knew you wouldn't dance with me unless something motivated you."

"What was the motivation supposed to be?"

"Yasu and Kenta figured that you would end up being jealous seeing me dance with another guy and then you would ask me to dance. I told him that would never happen. So why exactly are you dancing with me right now? Were you jealous?" Mai asked, she found it hard to believe that Naru would actually be jealous.

Naru didn't reply and Mai had her answer. She smiled at him before pulling him down so their lips could meet. The kiss was gentle and sweet and Naru tightened his hold on Mai. Naru suddenly found himself actually enjoying the wedding reception and Mai was glad that Naru had finally stopped sulking.

***Short, but these oneshots will be short for the most part.**

***I don't know if I'll update this a lot.**

***Sorry, if it resembles others oneshots but like Thomas C. Foster said, "There is no such thing as a wholly original work of literature-stories grow out of other stories, poems out of other poems.**


End file.
